NEVER EVER
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: [Penutupan Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015] / Canon-Modifed. "Mari kita ukir keajaiban yang kita kumpulkan dengan saling bahu-membahu, dengan tangan yang kita miliki dari-Nya. Banyak keajaiban dalam dunia ini yang tidak terduga. Kita akan meraihnya walau melalui jalan yang sangat panjang, buatlah lembaran baru sebagai awal permulaan kita berteman." / Mind to read?


**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios/monsta**

 **NEVER EVER © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanyalah sebuah kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Canon-Modifed, Out of Character/In Character, Friendship, possible Typo(s), ficlet, Gajenes, Judul nggak nyambung sama isinya, Boboiboy's One Person Point of View, DLDR, etc …**

.

.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat sebagai **Penutupan** untuk event **Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015** dengan menggunakan **Prompt 54: Past** dan **Prompt 61: A New Beginning**

.

Dibuat untuk mengikuti **#NulisRandom2015** pada tanggal **30 Juni 2015**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hei, apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita di stasiun kereta? Kuharap kau mengingatnya, kita hanya berpapasan secara tak sengaja namun tidak saling menoleh. Tapi rasanya saat itu aku dapat merasakan aura suram darimu, hanya sebuah perasaan saja _sih_ …

Kalau kau tidak ingat kejadian itu … ya, sudah, aku tak akan membesar-besarkan hal itu. Itu hanya pemikiran yang sepintas lewat. Kita beralih kejadian yang lain.

Kau ingat saat aku pertama kali masuk kelasmu? Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya bahwa aku menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah itu, namun karena kakekku yang memaksaku, aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Padahal saat itu juga aku baru tiba di Pulau Rintis. Haha, aku mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya? Oke, kembali ke topik.

Aku merasakan bulu tengkukku sedikit bergetar saat kau memberikan tatapan tajam dari matamu sebagai ucapan selamat datang—ditambah pula sepasang lensamu sedikit berkilat, membuatku harus mengambil langkah mundur. Aku tahu tatapan yang kau berikan, itu tatapan seolah kau membenciku.

Fakta yang semakin membuatku sedikit takut padamu, Bu Guru menyuruhku untuk duduk di meja di mana berada di depanmu. Aku sempat berpikir kalau saat itu aku sedang diberi cobaan oleh-Nya, tapi setelah dipikir lebih jauh lagi ternyata bukan.

Kau terlalu menyimpan misteri, membuat rasa keingintahuan membakar pikiranku. Bahkan Gopal sendiri mengatakan kalau kau itu memang anak misterius, jarang bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman yang lainnya dan kau selalu menatap keluar jendela untuk menatap kanvas biru yang selalu memiliki corak putih tak beraturan. Tapi kau cukup populer di kalangan anak perempuan saat aku belum bersekolah di sana, namun saat aku masuk sekolah itu rasanya sepertinya ada yang aneh karena aku terkadang dikerumuni oleh banyak anak perempuan—tentunya aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

Lebih parahnya lagi Gopal menceritakan rumah angker yang berada di jalan yang selalu kulewati setiap kali pulang sekolah, padahal rumah itu adalah rumah tempat tinggalmu. _Uhm_ … sebenarnya menurutku rumah itu **tidak** layak disebut sebagai tempat tinggal, rupa dari rumah itu nampak menakutkan.

Hal yang ingin tidak kudengar dari temanku yang berbadan besar itu adalah … di rumah itu terdapat roh yang bergentayangan. Heh, sepertinya Gopal terlalu banyak menonton cerita hantu. Tapi di sana muncul bibit rasa keingintahuan, lebih tepatnya hanya untuk memastikannya.

Maka aku dan Gopal—dengan memaksanya—segera menuju rumah yang dimaksud oleh Gopal. Rumah itu hanyalah sebuah rumah angker biasa, tidak terlihat ada roh bergentayangan atau apalah itu namanya. Tak kusangka di sana kami dihadang oleh Adu Du bersama dengan anak buahnya, pertarungan terjadi di sana.

Dan yang membuatku tidak percaya saat kau tengah berdiri di atas atap, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranmu saat itu. Satu hal yang berhasil membuat kedua mataku melebar, yaitu jam tangan yang kaukenakan yang sangat tidak asing bagiku. Itu adalah jam kekuatan dari Ochobot. Kekuatan dari jam milikmu adalah kau dapat memanipulasi bayangan di sekelilingmu.

Ingin sekali aku menanyakan dari mana kau mendapatkan jam kekuatan itu, namun kita justru terjebak dalam pertarungan yang sebenarnya tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak mengetes kekuatanku pada saat itu.

Kita beranjak ke cerita lain, di mana kau menantangku ketika jam pelajaran Olahraga dengan berakhir seri—sebenarnya Pak Guru Papa Zolalah yang memenangkannya, aku heran, dia _kan_ tidak ikut di awal pertandingannya.

Kau tidak puas dengan hasilnya, kau kembali menantangku dengan adu bermain sepakbola. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa bermain sepakbola dari kedua matamu yang bersinar ketakutan, kau yang terlalu menyangkal hal itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak mau bertanding lagi denganmu, jika kau tidak memanasiku mungkin aku akan menolaknya.

Pertandingan itu selesai, dimenangkan oleh timku. Lagipula mengapa kau menerima bantuan Adu Du saat itu!? Mana memakai cara curang pula …

Rasa keingintahuanku untuk mengorek lebih dalam akan kemisteriusan yang kau miliki saat Ochobot terserang mimpi buruk. Robot kecil itu mengatakan kalau kau adalah orang jahat, itulah yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya.

Segera kuceritakan hal itu kepada ketiga teman baikku, secara tidak sadar kami membuat berbagai asumsi buruk tentangmu. Tentunya saat kami menyampaikan asumsi kami padamu, kau segera menepis jauh dan mengatakan kau tidak ingat alasan kau memiliki jam kekuatan itu.

Tak lama kemudian sang alien berkepala kotak datang untuk mencari keributan denganku. Aku segera menghampiri Adu Du di lapangan sekolah yang diikuti oleh ketiga temanku, namun entah ada alasan apa kau juga mengikutiku. Sempat terjadi adu mulut di antara kita memang, _heh_ … seandainya kau tidak mencari masalah denganku, mana mungkin kita semua akan tertipu oleh tipuannya Probe. Jadi kita tidak perlu merasakan siksaan terselubung akibat efek dari Pistol Emosi Y yang ditembakkan pada tubuh kita.

Aku hampir dibuat ketawa olehmu karena karaktermu jadi seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang mabuk cinta—oke, mungkin aku kelewatan mendeskripsikannya. Namun mana mungkin aku menertawakanku mengingat akupun ikut terkena tembakan Pistol Emosi Y milik Adu Du, karakterku jadi berbanding terbalik dengan karakterku yang penuh semangat.

Tapi nampaknya aku harus mensyukurinya, karena pistol hasil mahakarya Adu Du berhasil membuka tabir ingatan yang hilang dari memorimu—begitu pula dengan Ochobot. Akupun dapat mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya yang menimpamu bersama dengan Ochobot, hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman saja. Maafkan aku … aku justru membuat asumsi negatif tentangmu.

Akupun menyadari bahwa tak akan selamanya hubungan kita merenggang—kau tahu, aku ini tipe orang yang langsung merasa tidak enak hati karena adanya suatu renggangan hubungan yang terjalin denganku. Oke, aku persilakan untuk menertawaiku. Pemikiran dan prinsip setiap orang berbeda.

Tidak salahkan jika aku—bukan, kita sambungkan benang-benang yang terputus karena renggangnya hubungan kita. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku ingin sekali menjadi temanmu, hanya saja sikap egomu yang tidak memperizinkannya.

Kita akan melewati hari senja yang berwarna biru—keseharian yang tak menentu, melindungi umat manusia, menggagalkan kejahatan alien kepala dadu itu, mempermasalahkan kepopuleran—ya, ini sudah seperti rutinitas—dan lainnya yang dapat dilakukan dalam keseharian.

Kita kerahkan kekuatan kita untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kita cintai, bukan untuk yang lain. Lindungi sesuatu yang dipercayai untuk mendobrak gerbang masa depan. Jangan biarkan kegelapan menelanmu, kau harus bisa mendobraknya dan berjalan ke depan.

 _Hapus semua kerisauan di dada, anak muda. Maka masa depanmu yang cerah akan terlihat …_

Kau ingat kata-kata dari Pak Guru Papa Zola itu? Harusnya kau ingat dan menerapkannya pada dirimu.

Mari kita ukir keajaiban yang kita kumpulkan dengan saling bahu-membahu, dengan tangan yang kita miliki dari-Nya. Banyak keajaiban dalam dunia ini yang tidak terduga. Kita akan meraihnya walau melalui jalan yang sangat panjang, buatlah lembaran baru sebagai awal permulaan kita berteman. Siapa tahu kita bisa menjadi partner yang hebat.

Nyalakanlah api merah yang berkobar dalam hati, tunjuklah senyum kebahagiaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang teman. Untuk masalah kepopuleran memang kita rival, namun di luar itu kita adalah teman.

"Kau harus ingat itu semua, Fang …"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halo, halo, halo! Kembali membuat FF sambil random, hahaha, memang itu rutinitas kok.**

 **Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di awal—fanfiksi ini adalah sebagai penutup event Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015! Terima kasih untuk para partisipan yang telah berpartisipasi dalam event pertamaku ini, jujur aku terharu sampai bingung harus mengatakan apa pada kalian semua—para partisipan.**

 **Rencananya sih tahun depan akan diadakan event ini lagi, tapi ya aku sendiri belum putuskan hasil akhirnya. Namun jika iya, maka akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari event sekarang.**

 **Oke, kusudahi pidato(?) singkatnya. Terima kasih pada kalian—reader—yang telah membaca cerita ini. Jika berkenan, tinggalkanlah review dalam bentuk apapun ^^**

 **P.S: Oh ya, di bawah ini masih ada epilognya, hanya saja menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fang sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya setelah mendengar cerita singkat Boboiboy mengenai dirinya—dan oh, dengan ditaburi sedikit ceramah. "Oh, seperti itu?"

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan dengan hal itu?"

Bocah berkacamata itu menyeruput secangkir cokelat yang ia beli di kedai milik kakek Boboiboy—tempat yang ia singgahi kini. "Tidak. Rasanya aneh saja ada orang yang menceritakan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku …"

"Itu karena kau tidak biasa."

Fang hanya berdengung kecil. Tanpa sadar ia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai tipis di wajahnya. Ia sedikit membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Karena kau mengakuiku sebagai temanmu—dan akupun mengakuinya, berarti kau sudah mengakui bahwa aku ini lebih populer dari pada kau, heh?"

Sukses sudah perempatan _imager_ terbentuk di pelipisnya, tangannya mengepal keras akibat menahan amarahnya. "Walau kau sudah menjadi temanku, bukan berarti aku akui kalau kau lebih populer dariku! Aku masih populer dibandingkan denganmu!"

Kalimat itu justru juga membuat perempatan _imager_ terbentuk di kepalan tangannya. "Kau menantangku, hah!?"

"Ayo! Siapa takut!?"

Ochobot hanya menghela napas sembari menggeleng pelan saat melihat Boboiboy dan Fang kembali adu mulut—yang nampaknya sulit untuk diakhiri dengan mudah. "Mereka mulai lagi …"


End file.
